A brush from his fingers
by The Jester Lover
Summary: Five years have passed since Sofia arrived to the Castle of Enchancia and for Cedric it's getting more and more difficult to hide his true feelings for her. But one evening their relationship and their lifes will change forever. And all because a single soft touch from his fingers. (If there are grammar mistakes, please understand, english is not my first language)
1. Consent

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction of Sofia the First. The original is in spanish, it has 15 chapters for now, but it takes too long for me to translate so, at the moment, I will show this first chapter.**

 **I know that many people feel uncomfortable with underage, so I tell you now, this is. If you think that kids don't have sexual desires or something like that, this fanfiction is not for you. If you are looking for reading about rape, not-con, or little girls who don't know what are they getting into, this fanfiction is not for you either.**  
 **Here there are consent, respect, knowledge and lots of love. And fluff. And smut aswell, later chapters. Can I post smut in this site? Not sure... but if you like my fanfic and want to give it a try in spanish, I let the link to my AO3 acount in my profile**

 **(Again, sorry for the writting mistakes)**

* * *

A brush from him was all they needed.

Five years had passed since Sofia was crowned Princess of Enchancia and therefor she had been installed at the Castle with the royal family.

The royal sorcerer could clearly remember any moment he had expended next to her. Lying to her, tricking her, doing everything to seized the Amulet of Avalor from her. And at the same time, and almost unnintentionally, helping her, protecting her and slowly falling in a deep love spell, that was at first chaste and pure, but that kept growing and evolving until create in his mind the most passionate and inappropriate scenes.

He could count the times she had hugged him and those were a lot more than anybody would expected, for, in the end of the day she was a young princess and he was a grown up man without royal blood that wasn't even her relative. But there she was, hugging to his waist at any excuse, taking him by the hand continually, looking at him with the sweetest eyes on earth.

And he couldn't take it anymore.

It was too hard. Too difficult to continue faking indifference and too hard didn't come to conclusions about why she was doing what she was doing. The thought of that their were only innocent shows of affection was pushing the limit.

The girl didn't appear to have any intentions of show decorum, not even in front of her family, and he had to suffer in silence knowing that the eyes of the King himself were watching every indecent reaction that the sorcerer could let out with the naïve displays of affection.

If only he could show the way she was provoking him… That wouldn't be possible for many reasons but the two of them more important were: one, she was a princess; and two, she was twelve.

The simple thought of the things that people would accuse him if someone would get to know this secret made him feeling sick. He did felt sick sometimes by himself, mostly when he begun to experiment those new sensations, a few years ago, and in the immense variety of passionate dreams where she was the starring role, there were also nightmares.

Nightmares where someone discovered his feelings for the princess and he was apprehended and put in on a cage where all the kingdom looked at him as if he were the most disgusting person on earth. And then she appeared and gave him the same look full of disgust and revulsion.

However, not everything that to be enchanted by the little princess implied was so awful. In fact, it had its advantages For example, he could enjoy of her company in his tower, the two of them completely alone, and no one found it inappropriate, or her constant physical attentions, also her innocent look that didn't perceive the occasional bulge in his trousers… all without anyone suspected a single thing.

Sometimes he was even thankful that she was a child and didn't give the least importance to how his breath stopped in every hug and how his heart beated so hard that it could leak out his chest.

But lately he was having more troubles to keep acting in a passive and prudent way. Lately he had started to return the hugs she gave to him and he often offered his arm to her to walk together or lent his hand to help her down or up from anywhere, each of those she always accepted with a very willing attitude.

Maybe too gladly? That was the question he couldn't answer. If there would some way to know if the girl felt… he wouldn't dare to say "the same thing", he wasn't so dreamer...

But at least a little bit? A childish crush at least. That could shed the light, at last, on if her touches were so pure and chaste as everybody seemed to think they were.

In a spring afternoon, the royal family was having a walk in the garden, admiring the new season flowers and the hedges the gardeners had trimmed. Cedric went with them that day, for the royal sorcerer always could serve as an entertainment with any magic trick the royalty could wish for.

He would be in a very bad mood if it wasn't because Sofia had separated from her family to walk by his side. As she had gotten accustomed to do, the girl hooked herself to his arm even before he offered it. Even tough the considerable distance between her head and his nose, he could breathe the lilacs smell from her hair.

―Don't you think they're beautiful, Mr Cedric? ―she asked with her high-pitched voice pointing at the hedges with animal shapes.

―They're not too bad. But of course I could have managed better designs with my magic.

―Well, maybe my parents didn't want to waste the talent of a great sorcerer like you to use it in gardening.

At that Cedric smiled proudly, swelling his chest. She always made him feel important.

By his side, Sofia chortled.

When the others arrived, they saw it had been prepared a stage outdoors and in front of it had been placed some seats.

With astonishing synchronization, they managed, as always, to sit next to each other, even having some troubles to avoid Baileywick, who was supposed to be sitting next to Cedric. But it seemed that no one could interpose between the princess and the sorcerer in their way of been together for everything and luckily for him no one seemed to care about it either.

In the stage started a show that the greatest actors in the kingdom were going to performance for the royal family enjoyment: two hours of action, suspense and romance.

Sofia seemed to be having fun with the representation, so did her family and the butler, but Cedric was quite more interested in looking the face of the young princess and how it was changing of expression in accordance with the emotion the show made her feel in each moment.

It was so beautiful, so cute the way she smiled or took her hands to her mouth in the intense parts, that the sorcerer was thankful that no one could see him in that moment, because he was not going to remove his look from that face.

During an action scene, the princess held tight his hand with excitement. He got excited then too, but in a very different way. After that scene, she removed her hand and he deeply lamented to lose the contact with her skin.

During the lovers' scene, Sofia's cheeks were like two red apples. The sorcerer smiled, melting with tenderness at the gorgeous sight. Then his reason turned off for a moment and there was only room in his mind for one thought: He needed to touch her.

Watching her hand on the armrest of her chair, Cedric rested his own hand in his'. Cautiously and insuring that no one could notice his move, he extended his fingers until he managed to reach hers.

Sofia took a surprise breath when she felt him, but, besides that, she didn't move or say anything at all, at least for a few seconds.

Then she moved her fingers closer to Cedric's until they were properly touching each other. He softly interlaced them with his own, sharing secret caress that made him feel in heaven.

Just a look of hers was all he needed to understand that whatever was happening between them, whatever that was, was mutual consented. Her blue eyes looked at him so intensely that the heart in his chest made a full spin. He swallowed nervously. She returned her eyes to the stage, but she wasn't paying attention to the show anymore.

Neither of them finished the contact until that, much later, the lights of the lampposts in the garden started to glow at the end of the show. Much to their regret, they had to applaud too for don't raise suspicions.

It was already dusk and they all got into the castle laughing and talking about what part of the show they had liked the most, only Sofia and Cedric remained silent.

―Sofia, wasn't the swords fight the best part?―Prince James said, enthusiastic.

―Oh, James, please…―Princess Amber complained―Sofia, the best part has been when the two protagonists had to escape in the night from the guard, don't you think?

―Eh? Oh, yes, amazing.―she said as all answer.

The twins looked at each other, wondering what was going on with her sister to look so distracted, but they cared most to keep discussing about the show, so they went with their parents to do just that.

Sofia and Cedric were let alone again in the rear-guard.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, the two of them started to speak at the same time.

―Princess, I…

―Mr Ced… Oh, please, continue.

Cedric took a deep breath before speak.

―Princess I must…―he couldn't. He couldn't talk, not yet―Er… I'm tired. I'll retire for the rest of the evening.

―But it's early yet.―she said.

―Yes, well… as I said, I'm tired. Eh… Good night, Sofia.―he left before receiving her answer.

―Good night, Mr Cedric.―she wished to him from his back.

It was the true, he was tired. Not physically, but mentally and, most of all, emotionally.

What had happened that evening had never happened before. What should he did? Should he talk to her? Apologise, perhaps? But she had participated willingly too… He didn't want her thinking he wasn't looking foward it… Or did he? What would be the best for him?

It was a difficult situation. He already was in a difficult situation before, but this added a new level of complication to it: She had touched him back. She was aware. She was looking foward his physical contact.

A sensation of pure joy invaded him utterly and made him jump and dance all around his workshop, making Wormwood thinking he was insane. But the raven was used to think that, so he didn't pay him the most attention.

Finally, Cedric took a seat in his rolling chair and laid back on his table, trying to calm himself. That was a matter he really had to meditate.

If the princess shared his desires of physical contact (oh, what a wonderful thought that was!), he had to be extremely careful of don't getting himself in a fine mess…

If she had been a temptation before, when he didn't dare to touch her, what would she be now, knowing he counting with her consent to do it? And how far would her consent went? One thing was to brush chastely their fingers and a very different thing was… Oh, Merlin's mushrooms! She was still a child! What were those depraved thoughts that came into his mind? But how could he avoid them now if he couldn't before…

Maybe the solution was… to act like nothing had happened? But, how would she take that? Would she understand it? She had to understand that no one never had know about what had happened between them, right? Definitely, Sofia was very clever, didn't matter how young she was. He could count on her discretion.

So the next day Cedric's behave was the closest to normality that he was able to manage.

When he met Sofia on the stairs before her breakfast he stopped at her attentive morning greeting, as usual.

―Good morning, Mr Cedric. Did you have a good night rest?

―Perfectly good, Princess Sofia. And you… Did you sleep well?

―Oh, very much. Absolutely, I had the most amazing sleep tonight.

―Glad to hear that―he responded, a bit intrigued by her declaration, but ready to continue his way.

―Yesterday show gave me the most pleasant dreams. And you, Mr Cedric? Did it give you something to think about? ―she continue then, smilingly, forcing him to stop.

Cedric couldn't help but blushing furiously, but he did his best for looking imperturbable.

―Ah… y-yes. Well I… I must go now for… that thing… you know…―he babbled, and got ready for pop out from there when suddenly King Roland appeared.

―Ah, Cedric!

―IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK, YOUR MAJESTY!―Cedric shrieked in fear, protecting his head with his hands.

The king looked to Sofia, confused, and then again to the sorcerer.

―What is it, Cedric? Well, whatever, I've come to tell you that we'll have guests for diner. Some noble people will arrive to discuss certain kingdom issues. It is an official dinner, so…

―Would you wish for I to prepare a magic show, my king?―he assumed with a bored accent in his voice.

―Nothing of the kind. What I want from you is to dine with us. You are a royal sorcerer and have a reserved seat next to royalty for occasions like this one.

―Ah… B-but I would rather prefer to have dinner alone in my tower, as I am accustomed to do.

―Cedric, sometimes you must show yourself as the member of the court you are. I know you are not used to do so, but it is also part of your job.―the king explained, kind but authoritative.

―Don't worry, Mr Cedric―the princess said, smiling―I will be sitting by your side so you'll feel more comfortable during the dinner.

―That is a brilliant idea―King Roland observed―. With Sofia you will always have something to talk about, don't you? That way, you'll can abstain yourself of speaking with the nobles, I know you don't enjoy doing so.

―I… I… Y-your majesty…

―No more talk, then.―the king declared, resolute―I will see you this evening. Let's have some breakfast, Sofia.

―Yes, dad. See you later, Mr Cedric!

A seat next to Sofia's… again! Was that a gift from the gods or a warning? That was an important dinner, certainly he was suposed to abstain himself from thinking of… but he couldn't help it!

Cedric remained the rest of the day in his tower, restless for that night dinner and what it could imply.

Later in the evening, he heard a knock on his door. He knew who it was; no one else knocked that way. The princess came in without waiting for his invitation, for he never denied the entrance to her.

―Hello, Mr Cedric.

―Princess Sofia.―he greeted faking a calm he didn't really feel―What can I do for you?

―Well, I… I was wondering if you… if you could help me with a school thing.

That was usual. She always came to ask for advice about many things. That everyday moment, with everything what was happening in his mind, was exactly what he needed for calming his nerves, therefore the sorcerer took a breath of relive and roll on his chair towards her, relaxed.

―Of course I can, my dear. What do you need?

―I must do a work about the fungi kingdom, but I don't want it to be like everyone else's. I would like to know if you have a book about magical fungus so I could get some documentation.

―Certainly I have one, let me check for it…―he said approaching to the bookshelves; and taking a green old book offered it to the princess.―Here it is, Magical Fungus and Enchanted Mushrooms.

―Thank you very much―the princess said, gratefully―And could you… recommend me some fungus to put as the main ones? I don't have time to read the entire book for the day after tomorrow…

Cedric looked at her, disconcerted; she didn't use to be so shy to ask things like that; but he kindly acceded, putting the book on the lectern and started to turn pages.

Sofia placed herself by his side to watch. Very close to him.

Cedric was having some troubles to think about fungus while having the princess's shoulder so close to his arm, but he did an effort to check for what she needed.

―Look at this one. This one is important; it is used for brewing many kinds of healing potions.

Sofia wanted to see it better, she approached a bit more to the lectern and Cedric had to put his arm back her, so they both could fit in front of the book.

The sorcerer didn't know where to put his hand, so he held it awkwardly in the air, moving his fingers compulsively. The princess read attentively at the description, or at least that was what it seemed. And she also seemed to be very comfortable with her head resting on the sorcerer's side.

Cedric took a deep breath to calm his nerves, but then his hand started to act on its own again, landing on the princess's mane and starting to brush a cinnamon-coloured lock of her hair.

This time he could see the reaction that it produced in the girl. She stayed still for a moment, and then she continued reading like nothing, or pretending she did.

Cedric had started something he didn't know how to stop, but at that moment he wasn't attempting to, neither.

At a point, he began to meddle his fingers into the hair and to massage the scalp. The girl emitted a light noise then, loud enough to awake Cedric out of his trance, but when she leant back her head over him, revealing from below a face of pure pleasure, the sorcerer lost any intention he could have had of stopping.

With his other hand, he began to brush her face, her cheeks, her jaw; and he went lower to the exposed neck, creating paths with his fingers. His right hand was holding firmly her head and tracing a soft line to her nape.

Sofia made a pleasure sound again at the tickle. Cedric expression was grave; he was utterly focussed in his task and in that close-eyes face.

It was the most important mission of his life. More than stand out in magic; more than taking revenge of everyone who had laughed at him; more than trying to take over the kingdom.

At that moment he convinced himself that the reason of his entire existence was to pleasure that child in every way.

Moving just a bit closer to her, he could to press his hardened member against her back with all the care he was able to. She didn't notice it, or if she did, she didn't show any sign of it. He, however, hissed with pleasure, louder than he'd expected.

The sound made her open her eyes and he cursed himself in all the languages he knew for have disrupted her peace. But then Sofia turned around and hugged him stronger than ever, her face just a few inches above of his swollen crotch.

Cedric surrounded her with his arms, feeling his manhood beating painfully for being released. In his chest, the sorcerer seemed to need triple air than usual and he couldn't stop sighing. Internally, he thanked every god that would exist to have gifted him with such a moment of pleasure.

―Oh, Sofia! Oh, dear, dearest Sofia!―he exclaimed full of joy; then he whispered, like he didn't want to wake her up from a dream―My Princess, Princess of my heart. I live for this moment. Please let me worship you…

He wasn't even thinking what he was saying; he was like in a kind of trance. He would never dare to speak in such a shameful way, but at that moment he couldn't care of anything, anything but her. And he loved her so much that his heart hurt.

Sofia squeezed him even closer, meddling her fingers in his robe.

―Oh! What are you doing to me, my little girl! You are going to kill me if you keep…

―Mr Cedric―she said from his belly―I like very much what you do to me.

That was too much to him, he was going to explode at any time for then. With big regret and mustering all his will, he pushed the girl aside from him, gently but with firmness.

―Why did you stop?―she asked a bit disappointed.

―Because, my dear child, if you'd keep hugging me like that it, an accident is going to happen.

―What? An accident?―she asked, worried. Clearly she didn't had a clue about he had tried to say.

Cedric cleared his throat with embarrassment. He couldn't explain to her those things, not there. It was not the right moment.

"And speaking of moments" he thought, and looking to the clock he yelled alarmed.

―It's almost dinner time!―he exclaimed.

―But it was much earlier when I came here, it can't possible have passed…―Sofia turned her head to the clock― An hour!?

It was true what they said about time flies when you are having fun, but that was more like it had vanished. Maybe they were having too much fun, Cedric thought.

―I must prepare for dinner. Amber will kill me if I don't let her chose my dress and my tiara!

Sofia took the book from the lectern and ran to the door. Then, as if she had forgotten something very important, she suddenly stopped and return with Cedric. She reached up on her toes tips and grabbed his robe to put his face at her level, and then she kissed him briefly on his cheek and left the room, letting the sorcerer immobile on his spot.

After one minute of remaining still, he fell down on the floor, fainted.


	2. Dinner with Show

The dinner was an important occasion of meeting between the main dukes and counts of the kingdom, who were wearing their best gala clothes to assist the royal feast. All were conversations about politics, sports and vacational residences.

Certainly, Cedric wouldn't have anything to talk about with those people. They not even seemed to have minimum magic knowledge. King Roland was proud of his decision of placing him next to his younger daughter, which, he knew, the sorcerer shared best affinity in the whole Castle.

Cedric was sure that if the king would know the nature of their relationship at that moment, he wouldn't let the little princess within a thousand miles of distance from him. But luckily, he didn't know about it.

During the dinner next to Sofia's, all between them were complicity looks and secret smiles. The princess talked trivial things sometimes, told him school stuffs or remembering some of the adventures they had shared, but when she was certain than none was watching them, she smiled at him, bold and shy at the same time, biting her lower lip.

Cedric drank more than usual from his wineglass just for everyone else would think the blush of his cheeks was because of the alcohol.

At some point of the evening event, he noticed the small foot of the girl touching his calf.

The game was on again, but far, far more dangerous, for now there were a lot of witnesses that shouldn't suspect of the slightest indecorous movement.

Cedric looked around, swallowing, and then he leaned close to the girl to whispering at her ear.

―What do you think you're doing, princess?―he asked unsettle.

―I really want to touch you, Mr Cedric―she responded quietly in a calm tone, like she were explaining something obvious―Like when we were in your tower.

The sorcerer let out a short yet pitched squeak of surprise upon the bold declaration and on top of that now, besides her foot, he could also feel the child's hand caressing his knee.

Cedric breathed hard. To calm himself down, he drank in a swallow the wine of his recently refilled glass. He thought that somehow the wine would help him to calm his nerves.

With her right hand, the one which wasn't touching him, Sofia was holding her spoon and eating her ice-cream.

Maybe was because of the wine, maybe not, but Cedric couldn't remove his eyes from her lips as the child took the creamy dessert to her mouth. The mere sight made him imagine all the things he would like to do with those cherry lips and a burning heat overpowered him. He felt on flames, it was asphyxiating…

He didn't want it to stop, not ever.

Sofia's hand caressed his knee delicately, but when it began to go up through his thigh, Cedric had to grab the edge of the table to keep his own hands away from her. If only he had more strength in his fingers, he would break in pieces the hard walnut surface.

Sofia's hand kept going up and up while she devoured her ice-cream in the most sinful way. If she noticed or not what she was provoking in the sorcerer, he didn't know. She just went up, slowly and delicately, caressing every zone before reaching the next one.

It was a torture. The capricious girl just "wanted to touch him" and that she did, impassive at the pain she was causing him.

 _"Evil. Wicked. Innocently cruel and heartless. Ooohh, you'll see, little girl. You'll see what awaits you. When I put my hands over you, you are going to beg for…"_

Sofia touched higher, just on the forbidden spot. And Cedric didn't take anymore.

― **MERLIN'S MUSHROOMS!**

He came right there, in front of everyone and under the startled look of the dinner guests, who couldn't possibly imagine what on Earth had made him let out such scream.

Sofia gazed at him, alarmed. Everyone hushed for a few seconds but, after ensured nothing bad had really happened, they returned to their conversations, forgetting the unusual behaviour of the sorcerer.

Luckily, Cedric managed to clean the wetness on his crotch with a move of his wand before none could notice it. After that he breathed, worn out, and looked at the disconcerted princess next to him. She seemed worried, frowning lightly and half-open mouth.

Cedric took breath again and got up from his chair suddenly, excused himself before the crowd and left the room, alleging he didn't feel well.

Everyone attributed it at he had drink too much wine, but Sofia felt very guilty while she saw her sorcerer leaving by the Banquet Hall's door.

* * *

 **This is my answer for the valorous guest who left me an anonymous rewiev:**

 **"Sexual abuse, also referred to as molestation, is undesired sexual behaviour by one person upon another". And you will not see any of that in my stories, because I'm a fan of true consensual and fluffy love. Cheers.**


End file.
